panicatthediscofandomcom-20200222-history
Nicotine
“'Nicotine'” is a song by Panic! At The Disco. It is the fifth track off of Panic!'s fourth studio album, [[Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!|''Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!]]. It was also released on the Nicotine EP. Lyrics '1 Cross my heart and hope to die Burn my lungs and curse my eyes I've lost control and I don't want it back I'm going numb, I've been hijacked It's a fucking drag 'Chorus I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine 2x '2 It's better to burn than to fade away It's better to leave than to be replaced I'm losing to you, baby, I'm no match I'm going numb, I've been hijacked It's a fucking drag 'Chorus I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine 2x Yeah 'Bridge Just one more hit and then we're through 'Cause you could never love me back Cut every tie I have to you 'Cause your love's a fucking drag But I need it so bad Your love's a fucking drag But I need it so bad '''Chorus Yeah, you're worse than nicotine, nicotine 2x Yeah Interpretation This song is pretty straightforward with it's meaning, with only a few places left for interpretation. The narrator is actively comparing the object of his affection, possibly a girlfriend to the drug, nicotine (found in cigarettes). He opens up with an example of the pain he is feeling from his affection as a metaphor for the pain caused for using nicotine. (Cross my heart -> curse my eyes) He explains how even though he has this pain, the love that he gives his affection is addicting, and he can't control it. He has even lost the will of wanting his own control. (I've lost control and I don't want it back) The narrator then decides that he is done with his object of affection, such as one would quit a drug (So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do). He tries to talk himself into leaving by compensating saying that its better to leave than to be replaced. He surrenders to her lack of love, saying that he is no match. We later see that the object of his affection will never love him back. We then see him 'relapse' on his affection's love by saying "Just one more hit and then we're through," which is simple drug addict bargaining. After his "one hit" the narrator decides to cut every tie he has to his object of affection, and begins to feel the pain of 'cold turkey' (But I need it so bad...) The song ends with the chorus, restating the fact that the object of his affection is a worse addiction than that of drugs, Nicotine to be specific. Throughout the song, we see the Narrator's struggle with the addiction of his object of affection, like that of a druggie and drugs. SongMeanings: Nicotine Videos Music Videos and Audio File:Panic! At The Disco Nicotine OFFICIAL AUDIO|Official Audio File:Panic! At The Disco Nicotine OFFICIAL VIDEO|Official Music Video File:Panic! At The Disco Nicotine (Beyond The Video)|Beyond the Video Live File:"Nicotine" Panic! At The Disco@Rams Head Live Baltimore 12 9 13 Too Weird Tour|Too Weird Tour (Baltimore) File:Panic! At the Disco - "Nicotine" (Live in San Diego 8-27-14)|Gospel Tour (San Diego) File:Panic! At The Disco performing Nicotine (Live in Boston)|(Boston) File:Panic! At the Disco - Nicotine Live @ Soundwave Melbourne 28 02 2014|Soundwave Melbourne Covers File:Panic! At The Disco- Nicotine (cover)|Sarah Sakusei File:Nicotine - Panic! At The Disco (Rock Cover by Patrick Graham and Ande Hunter)|Ande Hunter References Category:Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die! songs Category:Music Videos